


Wizarding World Through Verses

by skekMal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: A set of poems dedicated to the world of my teenagehood, Harry Potter.
Kudos: 2





	1. House Pride

the snake eyes, hidden deep in the dungeons, far from sight  
the eyes filled with eternal hunger  
watching every potion made, every cauldron bubbling  
with joy they join the snake and with pride they build its world  
the serpent in their hearts and the crown on their heads  
Come alive,  
the children of the elder glory  
Be ambitious and it will paint the victory on your way  
chosen to greatness, alone they stand  
the witches of tomorrow  
the wizards of the future

hear its roar, as it reaches the top of the firmament  
the burden of shadows it fights every morn  
they join the lion with courage and with open hearts  
the sky dances as they win every day with easy might  
the mane towers over them, giving strength  
their hearts filled with bold fire  
Be just and it will paint your way with greatness  
the witches of the day  
the wizards of the light

the shadow wings take the wind, as the raven flies  
like Huginn and Muninn, the elder birds  
its all-seeing eye guards the magic  
the raven people, with wings, spread wide; heads held high  
the ancient tears of eternity touched them  
Be intelligent and it chooses you to its nest and gives prosperity  
the dark and light, caught in between  
the witches of the wisdom  
the wizards of the wit

The yellow and brown, swirling together in a graceful dance  
in the forest, its lair and it guards them calmly  
the kind of hearts, with easiness catch every knowledge  
and the green sprouts around them like blossoming garden  
secretly, they join the tamed wilderness and they cross the paths with luck  
If you are full of understanding, it gives you the wholesome life  
painting the stars with joyful colors  
the witches of the natural order  
the wizards of the tamed grace


	2. Passage

passing days, passing nights  
within the boy, the anger clashes  
the fiery fire, that can't be quenched  
in the green light, burning in the pupils  
the passage of the forgotten opens its door for him

the loneliness of the abandoned  
the eyes see the black holes in the surface  
of the earth  
the moon cracks  
leaving the mark of the snake

the power flows through the veins  
waters of time dissolve  
to leave him lonely and deserted  
the sand in the hourglass of life  
shows his true destiny

the snake swallows his tail  
and the boy raises his eyes to the cracked moon  
the blue and green  
in the cup, the bitter wine for him to drink

when his destiny fulfills  
when his powers rise him into the oblivion  
of moaning souls and madness

the boy sits, looking through the window  
the rain is gray  
the snow is black  
his being screams yet no one hears

dark lord needs no company  
only he remains in the end


End file.
